Wij zijn één
by JFeijten
Summary: Eindelijk is Marcel erin geslaagd een Patronus op te roepen. Zou hij net als Harry de Patronus van zijn vader hebben overgenomen? - 1e plaats bij de algemene Patronuschallenge op HPF


**Wij zijn één**

De jongen zat met uitgestrekte benen op de grond. Zijn hoofd rustte tegen het voeteinde van het bed en zijn ogen staarden glazig voor zich uit terwijl hij zijn nieuwe toverstok tussen zijn vingers draaide. De herinneringen aan de voorbije weken flitsten één voor één door zijn hoofd.

Het beeld van een kleine grijze cactus dwarrelde door zijn gedachten.  
Hij had het nog niet kunnen bewijzen, maar Marcel was er vrij zeker van dat de Mimbulus Mimbeltonia voor een verandering in hem had gezorgd. De plant had hem een gevoel van zelfzekerheid, van waardigheid bezorgd. Maar dat kwam misschien ook doordat hij had beseft dat Kruidenkunde zijn ware roeping was.

De cactus vervaagde en maakte plaats voor een ruime kamer, verlicht door flakkerende toortsen. Er stonden verschillende houten boekenkasten en op de grond lagen er grote zijden kussens. De kamer van Hoge Nood.  
Hij was dol geweest op de SVP. Hij kon zich nog exact het gevoel voor de geest halen dat de bijeenkomsten bij hem teweeg hadden gebracht. Hij had zich eens niet nutteloos gevoeld en zoals Loena het zo raak kon zeggen: het leek net alsof hij vrienden had gehad. Vóór die lessen was Marcel het lachertje van de klas geweest in spreuken en bezweringen, maar dankzij Harry's hulp kon hij nu elke spreuk die ze geoefend hadden perfect uitvoeren. Nou, hij kon niet _elke_ spreuk en hij kon ze uiteraard niet allemaal perfect, maar hij had in elk geval een immense vooruitgang geboekt en dat betekende voor hem minstens evenveel.

Ook de Kamer van Hoge Nood loste op in het niets en werd vervangen door een nog veel grotere ruimte die volgestouwd stond met glazen bollen.  
Hij dacht somber terug aan die nacht in het Departement van Mystificatie. Hij had er zich zo klaar voor gevoeld, maar het enige wat hij had bewezen, was dat Marcel Lubbermans niets voorstelde in de tovenaarswereld. Hij was een mislukkeling.  
Hij had Harry ontwapend, waardoor die bijna het gevecht met Dolochov had verloren. Later had hij zich door een stomme bloedneus volstrekt belachelijk gemaakt tegenover Bellatrix Van Detta en was hij aan haar genade overgeleverd geweest.  
Marcel dacht gefrustreerd terug aan dat moment. Even had hij gevreesd dat hij hetzelfde lot als zijn ouders te wachten stond. In een flits had hij zijn mogelijke toekomst voorbij zien snellen. Hij had het St. Holisto's Hospitaal gezien waar zijn ouders lagen. Alleen hadden er drie bedden gestaan, ook eentje voor hem. Zijn oma had huilend aan het voeteinde van zijn bed gestaan. In een wanhoopspoging had ze hem stevig tegen haar aangedrukt.  
Toen hij zijn blik over Bellatrix' krankzinnige ogen had laten glijden, was de dood bijna zichtbaar geweest, maar net op dat moment waren de Ordeleden toegestroomd. Alsof hij nog niet genoeg had om zeep geholpen, had hij niet veel later de profetie laten vallen. Harry had wel gezegd dat hij het niet zo erg vond, maar Marcel wist wel beter.  
Die glazen bol droeg waarschijnlijk een heel belangrijk geheim met zich mee. Hij ging tenslotte over Harry én Voldemort.  
_Zou het destijds voorspeld zijn dat Voldemort Harry's ouders zou doden? Zou die voorspelling al aangegeven hebben dat Harry het zou overleven? Zou er iets instaan over de toekomst van Voldemort? Zou Harry hem nog eens kunnen verslaan?  
_Hij had zichzelf wel voor zijn kop kunnen slaan. Nee, hij was absoluut niet trots geweest op zijn prestaties.

Tot hun avontuur plots in de Ochtendprofeet was verschenen en hij had beseft dat hij meer had gedaan dan een paar stommiteiten begaan. Hij had het allemaal meegemaakt. Hij had samen met de anderen tegen Dooddoeners gevochten en Bellatrix Van Detta recht in de ogen gekeken. Hij had moed getoond, net als een echte Griffoendor.

Hij drukte zijn hoofd wat steviger tegen de bedrand en zwaaide met zijn toverstok. Hij streek zachtjes over het gladde hout en glimlachte trots.

Toen verdween het beeld van het Departement van Mystificatie weer en dacht hij aan de morgen dat de Ochtendprofeet was gearriveerd en zijn grootmoeder bijna een hartaanval had gekregen toen ze haar kleinzoon op de voorpagina had gezien. Ze had het artikel met grote ogen gelezen en dan minstens een half uur zitten stralen. Ze had maar doorgerateld over hoe trots ze op hem was en hoe hij dan toch de moed van zijn vader had geërfd. Ze had nog diezelfde dag een nieuwe toverstok voor hem gekocht en Marcel had de rest van de dag lopen zweven. Hij had zich een echte held gevoeld.

Marcel zuchtte. Hij was nog helemaal geen held. Eerst en vooral zou hij maar eens beter moeten worden in toverstokgebruik. Er was namelijk nog een bezwering die Harry hem had geleerd die hij nog niet onder de knie had. De Patronusbezwering.  
Marcel rechtte zijn rug en stond op. Hij moest en zou daar verandering in brengen. Hij wist natuurlijk dat hij dan een waarschuwing zou krijgen van het Ministerie, maar dat kon hem geen moer schelen. Hij vond het een stuk belangrijker om zich tegen Dementors te kunnen verweren. Bovendien liet het hem koud wat het Ministerie zou denken of doen. Zeker na wat er het voorbije jaar was gebeurd.  
Hoopvol richtte hij zijn toverstok op de mahoniehouten kleerkast, een erfstuk van zijn ouders. Nu moest hij aan zijn gelukkigste herinnering denken, maar welke was dat?  
Hij dacht diep na en besloot uiteindelijk om het moment te nemen dat zijn familie en hijzelf dolgelukkig waren geweest omdat hij toch geen Snul bleek te zijn.  
'Expecto Patronum,' zei hij terwijl hij zijn uiterste best deed om aan dat gelukkige moment te denken. Er spoot slechts een zilverachtig gas uit zijn toverstok.  
'Slechte herinnering,' mompelde hij. 'Het moet veel beter.'  
Opnieuw wandelde hij zijn geheugen door op zoek naar een goede herinnering. Misschien moest hij maar eens het moment proberen dat hij zijn Mimbulus Mimbeltonia kreeg.  
Marcel hief zijn toverstok weer op en concentreerde zich op de nieuwe herinnering.  
'Expecto Patronum,' riep hij nu bijna. Hij geloofde erin, het moest lukken.  
Een vage zilveren rook verliet zijn toverstok. Marcel kon nog net iets ontwarren dat op vleugels leek voor de schim van zijn Patronus weer verdween.  
Hij schold, dacht weer na en ontdekte meteen een nieuw moment. Als deze niet werkte, zou het nooit gaan. Hij richtte zelfverzekerd op de kleerkast en schreeuwde vol wilskracht de spreuk. Vrijwel meteen vloog er een gigantische adelaar uit de punt van zijn toverstaf. Het dier ging op de kast zitten, keek Marcel even doordringend en vervaagde vervolgens.  
Marcel slaakte een kreet van verrukking en Willibrord kwaakte vrolijk mee van op Marcels bed.  
Het was hem gelukt! Hij, Marcel Lubbermans, had een Patronus opgeroepen. Opeens rende hij de trap af naar de salon op zoek naar zijn grootmoeder; hij moest het weten.  
Zijn oma zat in haar favoriete wollige, bruine zetel naast het haardvuur. Achter haar hing het portret van de jonge Frank en Lies Lubbermans dat oudtante Edna destijds had geschilderd. Toen Marcel klein was, kon hij er uren naar staan kijken. Het voelde aan alsof zijn ouders over hem waakten. Nu liet hij zijn blik even over hun glimlachende gezichten glijden voordat hij zijn ogen op de zetel richtte.  
'Oma,' zei Marcel hoopvol.  
Ze keek op van haar breiwerk en knikte ten teken dat ze naar hem luisterde.  
'Hoe zag de Patronus van mijn vader eruit?' vervolgde hij vastberaden.  
Zijn grootmoeder fronste haar wenkbrauwen, maar besloot gewoon antwoord te geven.  
'Een haas,' zei ze trots. 'Net als die van je opa zaliger. Die goeie ouwe Harfang toch.'  
Marcel schrok en kon de ontgoocheling die hij voelde amper dragen.  
'En die van mijn moeder?' vroeg hij dan plots.  
'Nou, dat was een konijn natuurlijk,' zei ze alsof het logisch was.  
Haar kleinzoon slikte en keek naar zijn schoenen. Hij was nog nooit zo teleurgesteld geweest.  
Ze keek hem doordringend aan en vroeg: 'Waarom wilde je dat weten, schat?'  
'Zomaar,' mompelde hij. Het maakte toch niets meer uit en hij wilde er liever niet meer over praten.  
'Waarom, Marcel?' vroeg ze nu op een iets dringendere toon  
'Ik – eh – gewoon,' begon hij voorzichtig. 'Ik ben erin geslaagd om mijn eigen Patronus op te roepen en ik hoopte –'  
De woorden werden vermoord door zijn stokkende adem, maar het leek alsof ze begreep waar hij heen wilde.  
'Wat is de vorm van je Patronus?' vroeg ze.  
Hij trok zijn toverstok en richtte naast haar zetel. De herinnering vulde zijn gedachten en hij perste de woorden er opnieuw uit.  
'Expecto Patronum!'  
De adelaar vloog bruusk uit zijn toverstaf en landde trots naast de rechterhand van Marcels grootmoeder. Ze bekijk de zilveren bewaker nauwkeurig, streek zacht over het schrandere kopje van het dier en wendde haar blik dan weer tot haar kleinzoon.  
'Welke herinnering heb je gebruikt?'  
'Eh – wel – ik – eh,' stamelde hij. 'Ik dacht aan wat je tegen me had gezegd toen je het artikel in de Ochtendprofeet had gelezen. Dat je trots op me was en dat ik de moed van mijn vader had geërfd.'  
Ze glimlachte medelevend, legde haar breinaalden en de mouw van oudoom Alfreds nieuwe sweater opzij en stond op. In een vluchtige beweging trok ze haar toverstok en liet vervolgens enkele woorden uit haar mond ontsnappen. Voor Marcel het goed en wel besefte, stonden er twee adelaars in de salon. Ze leken net een tweeling en drukten hun kopje zacht tegen elkaar aan. Marcel begreep het niet meer.  
_Had zijn oma nu net een Patronus opgeroepen?  
_'Hoe?' begon hij half verbaasd en half nieuwsgierig.  
'Wij zijn één, Marcel schat' zei ze simpelweg, maar met een veelzeggend glimlachje om haar mond.


End file.
